Betrayal
by Plutonian
Summary: Tragedy shows sides of people not usually seen. What happens when a grief stricken Raye turns to one she thought she lost and when a guilt burdened Mina tries to regain the trust she lost? The line between friend and enemy is easily blurred. And crossed.
1. Chapter One

Yeah, hey, I'm Plutonian Thunderstorm. This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic, but not my first fic all together. If you want to read my other fics, you'll have to go to fictionpress.net.

Now, I've got some things to explain. This takes place I'd say in Sailor Moon R or so. There really is no exact time. The narrative switches between two characters, see if you can guess which ones. Italicized words are thoughts or dreams. I use the dubbed American names for the characters except for Pluto because I don't like the name Trista and I think Setsuna is cooler (no offense to anyone named Trista, my name isn't all that great either). Um, I think that's it. Any questions, email me at plutoniansunset@sailormoon.com. So, without further ado, I present to all you fiction lovers… 

Betrayal

By Plutonian Thunderstorm

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and all related characters, and I really don't want to. I rather own Cowboy Bebop, to tell you the truth. 

Chapter One

From my second story window, I stared down at my neighbor's impossibly green lawn. I couldn't understand how it'd gotten so green after the long hard winter we had just overcome. As the raindrops fell in front of my eyes, the grass only seemed to get greener. I suppose that put a real life connotation to that extremely annoying cliché about grass being greener on the other side of the mountain. 

            To me, after all that happened over the past week, everyone's mountain had a marvelously hued lawn as apposed to my barren plain. I knew sitting there, in my room gazing hopelessly out of my window, wouldn't change anything, but I couldn't figure out what else to do. I couldn't visit anyone; I wasn't on speaking terms with not a one of which I called friends no more than seven days prior. I felt alone and I had no one to blame for it but myself. What had happened was the result of one tremendously bad decision on my part, and not only did it cost me my friends, it cost the life of another. 

            Turning from the window, I shut the curtain and made my way downstairs. So many 'if onlys' were swimming around in my mind. I had to get some air. The mugginess of my house was stifling, only fueling my confusion. There had to be a way to change the past, a way to stop myself from doing what I did, a way to say something that should have been said. I destroyed my future and the futures of so many others. 

            I walked slowly along the desolate sidewalk, passing people of varying emotions and states, letting the cold rain splash onto my hair and down my back. I had no desire to simply life my hood up, perhaps at the back of my mind; something was telling me that I didn't deserve protection from the icy water. Logic told me that catching pneumonia wouldn't solve anything, but who listens to logic anymore? 

            After a few minutes of aimless ambling, I found myself standing in the park at the very spot where my troubles began. It was a charred mess, hardly distinguishable as a park, yet I could point out exactly where everyone was standing when it happened, along with what they were doing. I had relived that night over and over everyday since then. I sighed and gradually looked up to find that I wasn't alone. 

            "What are you doing here?" I was asked gruffly. A set of vivid purple eyes glared at me, striking a slight fear in my heart, as though I sensed her reaching for an unseen weapon. The very thought made me step back. We both were equally powerful in battle, however she had malice within her as opposed to my self-pity. 

            "Going to run away again?" she snapped when I retreated. She clenched her hand in a tight fist. I prepared myself for a possible fight. 

            "No, I'm not running anywhere," I replied softly. I felt stupid saying that. She wasn't going to forgive me for what happened just because I was stationary now. 

            "That's a surprise," she said, looking down at the flowers that were probably placed there by her and my other former friends. I could have sworn I saw a tear slide down her cheek though I wasn't sure and I wasn't going to take a closer look. 

            "Look, Raye," I started. Raye's eyes met mine and I saw that she _was_ crying. "Raye, I'm sorry. I know that can't change anything, but I really am sorry." 

            "It won't change anything? Your stupid apology means nothing to me! She's not coming back, Mina, and it's your fault!"

            "I would have given my life to save her, you know that!" I protested. I so desperately wanted Raye's forgiveness more than anyone else's and she was the only one I knew wouldn't forgive me. 

            "You're lying! If you would have done it, why didn't you?" Raye cried. "You're just too cowardly to admit that you valued your life more than hers."

            "That is not true!" I screamed so loudly that anyone walking by turned to see what was going on. "She meant more to me than you'll know. How could you say that her life had no value to me when I treated her better than you ever did?"

            "You have nerve to say that!" 

            "It's true. I made a mistake, Raye. Her death was the result of it. I can't do anything about that, no matter how much I wish to. You can blame me all you want, I deserve it, but don't you ever _ever_ tell me that I cared more about living than protecting her. I was born to protect her, and damn it, I would have died to protect her if I could have."

            "I saw you, Mina! You ran!"

            "I know! Hell, Raye, I know. I've thought about it everyday. I dream about it every night."

            "Why did you do it then?" I fell silent. I couldn't tell her why I ran. It wasn't fear; it was anything but fear. Fear went against my instincts. I had simply done as I was told to do. 

            "Why Mina?" 

            "I—"

            "Why?!" She would only accept one answer, the only thing that wasn't the true explanation. 

            "Because I was scared!" My legs failed me and I fell to my knees, sobbing. "I was so scared." I knelt there, crying my soul into my hands on the spot where one of my best friends died because I let her talk me into fleeing. I don't know why I told Raye I was scared; it was only going to intensify her hatred of me. 

            I cried there for god knows how long. When I finally calmed down and looked up, Raye was gone.

^^^^^^^

A/N: Next chapter is coming up. I really don't appreciate flames, so if you feel the need to give me one, I suggest you reconsider. I don't want to have to send any angry emails. I edited this pretty quickly, so if some mistakes slipped in, I'm sorry. To err is human, I suppose. 

P. Thunder


	2. Chapter Two

Ah, reviews. A writer's candy, it means someone actually read their story. 

Balticbard: Um, no. There will not be any same sex loving in this story. Sorry to all who wanted it. I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you say the same thing when you keep reading, if you do. 

Athenae: Mina (Minako) happens to be my second favorite character (Sailor Pluto, is my favorite). Well written, you say? Why thank you. I like your name, by the way. 

Lady Imp: Short but sweet. I shall continue, as long as you continue reading…

Chapter Two

I left Mina in the park, weeping pathetically on the ashes of what was left of a few trees. I don't know if her tears were an attempt to get some sort of sympathy from me, if it was, it didn't work. In fact, I had even less sympathy for her than I had before I saw her. I could never excuse her cowardice especially since that was what ended my best friend's life. 

            Walking downtown, I passed several shops that brought tears to my eyes. I had to leave downtown all together, for it held too many memories of times when we were all happy, times now long gone. However, as much as I would have liked to run away from the pain right then, I had to go to the grocery store for my grandfather. And I wasn't one to run, like some people I knew. 

            I tried to keep my eyes focused on the sidewalk in front of me, instead of the shops around me. I suppressed a sob. Crying wouldn't bring her back. Hating Mina wouldn't solve anything either, but at least that made me feel a slight bit of comfort. Hate felt better than pain. Half of my heart was consumed with grief, the other half with anger. I had no room for anything else, I realized. 

            "Raye," a voice said from behind me as I reached for fruit. I turned, praying that it wasn't Mina. It wasn't. 

            "Hey, Lita," I muttered, semi-incoherently. Lita twirled her finger around a lock of her brown hair. She looked nervously at me as she gave an effort at a friendly smile.

            "How—how are you feeling?" 

            "As well as can be expected, under the circumstances, I suppose. What about you?" 

            "Okay." Lita's green eyes flashed sadly. I instantly knew she wasn't okay. 

            "How are you really?"

            "Oh, I feel awful, Raye. I just don't understand how this could have happened. She wasn't supposed to die. We were sent here to stop that. I just don't understand." I touched Lita's arm reassuringly. 

            "I know, I know." Lita sighed. 

            "Have you talked to Mina?" I jerked my hand away angrily. Then I remembered Lita hadn't done anything to deserve my anger. 

            "I saw her today. She tried to act though she cared." 

            "But, Raye—"

            "As though she meant anything to Mina. If Mina had an ounce of bravery in her, she would still be alive."

            "Aren't you being a little too hard on her? I'm sure Mina feels as bad as we do. Maybe more so because she was the only one of us free. She probably feels guilty."

            "She should! Are you sympathizing with her, Lita?" 

            "Raye, I think we're being ridiculous for not talking to her. We should all be sticking together in times like these, not rejecting someone because we blame her."

            "You do agree it's her fault though, don't you?"

            "I believe that there was more that she could have done, yes. But she was scared, we all were. She was just in the wrong position to be scared. Perhaps it would have been different if you were free instead."

            "It would have."

            "And maybe not."

            "It would have."

            "We don't know. The only one of us would could know is Setsuna and she won't tell not matter what we do."

            "It's Mina's fault, Lita, and I'll be damned if I ever forgive her."

            "You might be damning yourself by not forgiving her. We all might be. Including Mina herself." I could not accept any of what Lita said, although it all made sense. There was no excuse, why wasn't Lita acknowledging that?

            "I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

            "Are we meeting at the temple? We haven't done that all week."

            "Yes."

            "_All_ of us?" I paused. Lita really wanted to trust that Mina was sorry. I sighed. I suppose if she was eager to be backstabbed by Mina that was her business. 

            "Fine. But you talk to Mina. I can't stand the sound of her voice anymore today. I had enough of her bull shit." It was Lita's turn to be reassuring. 

            "We'll work through this, Raye. It'll be difficult, but we can do it. We've gone through tough times before."

            "We'll see."

^^^^^^^

A/N: One thing I need to say: I decided that it's kind of impossible for this to be in SMR because of my ever so subtle mention of Setsuna I don't think they knew who she was in R, did they? Anyway, if my second chapter is as successful as the first, I will be a very happy Plutonian. 

P. Thunder


	3. Chapter Three

Another review! It's like Christmas in April. 

"jane doe"- I hope you don't get mad when I say that I really don't want to tell more of the story than I have to. You'll just have to wait and read to see if she comes back or not. How's that for suspense? Thanks for clearing up my Sailor Pluto issue.  

Chapter Three

I was surprised when Lita called me later that night, asking me to join the meeting at Raye's temple. She sounded bitter, but compared to Raye; she was nice, downright friendly even. 

            "It would be…good if you were there," Lita said stiffly over the phone. 

            "I don't think anyone wants to see me right now. I wouldn't if I were in your shoes," I muttered, staring up at the ceiling from my position on my bed. Artemis was curled up at my figures, and I occasionally scratched him behind the ear. He was the only one I had now. 

            "Oh, cut the crap, Mina. I'm inviting you so that means someone wants you there. Are you coming or not? I don't have all day to sit here trying to convince you to come." I really didn't want to go, but I would have looked worse in their eyes not showing up than I already did.

            "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there, what time?" 

            "After school." With that, she hung up. I sighed. 

            "Bye, Lita, thanks for calling," I said to myself hanging up the phone. Spending my free time around people who wanted nothing more than for me to disappear did not sound like a great way to end a day.

            "Is Mina going to be there?" Amy asked me after I called her about the meeting. I had just finished calling Darien and he had asked me the same question. I felt incredibly sorry for Darien. Every time I saw him, he looked as though he was simply walking, like he lost his motivation to move with a purpose. Of course, I knew why he'd been hit the hardest by the whole situation, but I didn't expect him to look like his very soul had been ripped from his body. It made my misery seem like ecstasy. But I felt closer to him than I had in months. I suppose Lita was right, grief demands company. 

            "Yes, unfortunately she is. Lita thinks that the only way we can move on is if we try moving on together."

            "I suppose she's right, although I'm not exactly sure if I'm ready to move on as of yet. Life has been difficult," Amy's voice grew softer, as though she was afraid to express how she was feeling. 

            "That is an understatement."

            "What bout Darien? How is he?" 

            "He sounded horrible when I talked to him, but he agreed to come."

            "Well, none of us are hurting as much as he is, so if he can go, I guess I can go too. After school?" 

            "Yeah." 

            "All right, see you then."

            "See you." As I hung up a thought came to me. What was Mina thinking as she ran away while her friend, her future princess, faced death alone? Was she thinking about all the lives she was about to ruin or was she only thinking about saving her own life? I vowed to find out tomorrow and I wouldn't rest until I had an answer. 

******

A/N: I know that chapter was a tease. The next one is longer, I promise. 

P. Thunder 


	4. Chapter Four

A dream sequence. Those are always fun, right? 

Chapter Four

There was fire everywhere. Trees and plants were burning to black ashes. Tall flames illuminated the night sky. The whole world felt like a growing inferno. It was so hot, the five girls and the tuxedo clad man standing amidst the blaze felt as though their skin was melting. The heat was distracting, but Sailor Venus pulled her mind away from the pain long enough to attack her foe. 

_            "Venus…love-chain…encircle!" She shouted, throwing her chain at the being that caused the fire. _

_            "Do you think a silly chain can save you?" the being roared. "I want the scepter and I'm not leaving until I get that or the crystal!"_

_            "Jupiter…thunder…crash!" Sailor Jupiter screamed trying to get at least one good shot in while the creature was sidetracked. _

_            "Stupid senshi! Just give me what I want and maybe I will spare your pathetic planet."_

_            "We are not giving you anything," Sailor Moon shouted. "You have no right to harm any of the innocent people on Earth. Leave now or I will destroy you." _

_            "Give me the scepter!" _

_            "No!" The creature became angry. The senshi were hitting it with all the attacks they knew with no avail. All they succeeded in doing was make the creature angrier. Sailor Venus tried her chain again when she thought it didn't see her. She misjudged the creature's sight. It shielded itself from the chain then sent it back at her ten times faster than she originally made it go. Venus could do no more than put her arms in front of her face before she was blasted off her feet and went flying into a bush. _

_            "Venus!" Mars cried desperately. She started to go help her friend but suddenly found herself lifted into the air by some unknown force. Mercury, Jupiter, and Tuxedo Mask joined her. Sailor Moon had somehow managed to stay on the ground. _

_            "If you want your friends to live, give me the scepter." The creature threatened. Mars spotted Venus pulling herself out of the bush. She looked shaken up but otherwise fine. A brief flutter of hope filled the raven-haired senshi. Venus' eyes widened when she saw her companions floating in the air at the whim of an evil being. She ran to Sailor Moon's side and together they sent a joint attack at the creature, thinking that the combined force would make some sort of impact. It didn't. The creature sent a fireball at the two blond senshi, just barely missing Sailor Moon and singeing Sailor Venus' skirt and leg. Moon rushed to assist her. The other senshi and Tuxedo Mask watched in horror, helplessly dangling in midair with nothing they could do to help their cohorts._

_"It's no use trying to attack it. We aren't strong enough," Moon said helping Venus to her feet. "There is only one way to stop it."_

_            "No. No, I know what you're thinking. You can't do it. I'm not going to let you do it," Venus said determinedly. Moon shook her head. _

_            "We have to destroy it, Venus. It will destroy Earth if we don't."_

_            "It's not worth your life! At least let me help you. Maybe with two people, the energy will be split between us and it won't drain you." _

_            "It won't work. You know it won't."_

_            "Then give it the damn crystal! I'm not going to let you do it! I can't let you."_

_            "Do you think giving it the crystal is better than my dying?" _

_            "Please don't do it. We can think of something else!"_

_            "There is no time. Cover me with your crescent beam and get to safety. There's no sense in both of us getting hurt."_

_            "No, please don't do it, Serena please!" Moon turned away, preparing herself for her death.      _

_            "Tell Darien I love him."_

_            "Serena no!" _

_            "Get out of the way."_

_            "No!" _

_            "Go now, Mina!" Venus stood frozen in place, torn between running and staying. "Mina!" With tears in her eyes, Venus turned and ran behind the only tree that wasn't on fire. _

_            "Venus…crescent-beam…smash!" she shouted repeatedly. The senshi stared as the only one of them free left their leader in the open. _

_            "Venus! What are you doing? Go help her!" Mars screamed frantically. She saw Moon hit with another ball of fire. "Venus! Mina!" Moon was suddenly surrounded by a blinding light. The creature cried out with pain. The sound was mixed with five different screams of terror. _

_            "Sailor Moon!" _

_            Venus watched from behind the tree through blurred eyes as Moon fell to the ground in heap. The creature was defeated. The senshi and Tuxedo Mask dropped to the Earth. Mars recovered first and rushed to Moon's side. Mars instantly knew that nothing could help her, for she was already dead. Mars cried out in anguish. Tuxedo Mask collapsed on his knees, lifting up Moon's head slightly. Venus could see the tears streaking his cheeks, even from where she stood. Watching the scene made her heart break into pieces. Venus knew there was nothing she could have done, though she couldn't help blaming herself. She clutched the tree with all her strength; afraid to move for she thought her legs would not support her. She wanted to join her friends in mourning, but she was too weak to move. _

_            Mars stood up and saw Venus leaning on the tree. Hatred filled the senshi. She knew Moon's death wall all Venus's fault. _

_            "Mars…fire…ignite!" She shouted, directing her fire at her fellow senshi. Venus ducked as her tree lit up. Her eyes widened in shock._

_            "You ran! You ran when she needed you the most! You were the only one who could have helped and you left her to fight alone!" Mars sent another streak of fire at Venus, who was too drained to defend herself. _

_            "I couldn't stop her!" Venus protested. Mars didn't hear her words. _

_            "It's your fault! Get away from me!"_

_            "But—"_

_            "Go!" Another beam of fire. "Go or I'll kill you!" Sobbing, Venus ran as fast as she could out of the ashes that once were a park. _

*****

A/N: Ah the satisfaction of another chapter completed. Let's see…oh, the "creature" really doesn't have an identity. It can be any SM villain that wanted Sailor Moon's crystal/scepter. I like to be ambiguous like that. Also, ff.net refused to italicize my first paragraph, but imagine that it is, and go on with your life. I hate it when this thing screws with my format, though. 

P. Thunder


	5. Chapter Five

Yummy, a review. It's part of a writer's balanced diet. 

transcendent: Why thank you so much. I hope you will continue to read, it would make me so much happier than I already am. 

Chapter Five

I walked as slowly as I could to Raye's temple. I felt no need to rush to a place where I wasn't welcome. For all I knew, Raye was going to stab me or something as soon as I walked through the door. She hated me enough to do that and the others hated me enough not to care if she did. I sighed. Why was I doing this? Why was I going to put myself through this torture?

            "Because you are the only one alive who knows the truth," Artemis told me soothingly. "Even if you refuse to admit it or tell them, what happened was not your fault." He was the only one that believed me my story. It felt good to have someone on my side, even if I wasn't.

            "Yes it is."

            "What could you have done?"

            "I could have tried harder to stop her. I could have convinced her that there was another way," I closed my eyes and sighed again. "I could have at least stayed by her side."

            "No, none of those things would have worked. Staying by her side would have killed you both, Serena was too stubborn to be swayed by anything you said, and there _was_ no other way," Artemis said for the umpteenth time. "Why won't you tell them the truth?" 

            "Because they won't believe me. Besides, they don't want the truth, they want someone to blame." 

            "And why does that someone have to be you?" 

            "Serena's dead so I'm the only other option." 

            "You're being ridiculous, Mina. There is no need for you to take on the full burden of this situation. It isn't fair to you."

            "Nothing is fair, Artemis. Not a damn thing."

            "Would you want someone like her defending your back? She would go and hide leaving you totally exposed," I said angrily pacing back and forth in front of the fire in my temple. I was supposed to be sweeping, but I was busily venting my hatred of Mina to Luna, who was calmly listening. She'd come to live with me after Serena's death. She was abnormally quite most of the time, though understandably so. She loved Serena more than she would have admitted a week ago. 

            "I think you're overreacting, Raye. I don't think it was Mina's fault in the slightest," Luna told me. I think she was trying to calm me down.  

            "I don't know why you don't. You of all people should hate her more than I do. Well, you and Darien." Even though I said it, I didn't think that Darien had it in him to hate anyone. 

            "Artemis tells me differently and I believe him," Luna answered sadly. I think I was becoming more angry than sad as the days wore on. It was probably the opposite for everyone else. 

            "Of course he'll say differently. That bitch will say anything to get us to like her again." 

            "Raye, how sure are you of what you saw?" 

            "Very sure, Luna. She ran, damn it! Like the coward she is. She ran and hid behind a tree and started throwing those pitiful crescent beams." I remembered the night just as vividly as Mina claimed to remember it, maybe more so. 

            "Did Serena—did Serena look like she wanted Mina's help?" Luna gasped a bit when saying Serena's name, as though she was trying not to cry. 

            "She was screaming something, but I couldn't hear what she said," I admitted. 

            "Well, then how do you know Serena didn't tell Mina to hide? If Serena did use the crystal, Mina couldn't have stood next to her anyway." 

            "Why would Serena do that?"

            "She didn't want Mina to get hurt."

            "Wouldn't we have felt it if Serena used the crystal? We didn't feel anything but Serena's life force wink out."

            Luna was silent for a moment. "You should just let her tell her side of the story anyway."

            "I don't want to hear anything out of her mouth except 'I quit'."  

            "Oh, Raye. I hope you treat your enemies as badly as you treat your friends," Luna said softly. 

            "With friends like her, who needs the Negaverse?" 

            "I think you're being unreasonable."

            "Well, you're the only one."

            "I'm sure everyone feels the same way I do, they just don't want you to turn on them as well." I was shocked that Luna said that. It took me a second to reply. 

            "I would never turn on them!"

            "You turned on Mina. And at a time when all of you should be closer together."

            "I didn't turn on Mina. She abandoned Serena. Why can't you get that through your little cat skull?" 

            Luna muttered something I couldn't hear. I paid her no mind. I was not being unreasonable. First Lita, now Luna. Maybe everyone was afraid to disagree with me. _No, Amy and Darien agree with me. I can always count on Amy. And Darien._ I picked up the broom and began sweeping. We would find out soon enough what Mina had to say for herself.

******

A/N: Yeah, that was kind of crappy, I know. What can I say other than they all can't be great chapters, even though I want them to be. Oh well. I hope I don't loose what little fan base I had. 

P. Thunder


	6. Chapter Six

I have a returning reader! What joy!

transcendent: You're right; there aren't enough Mina fics out there. We should change that. I'm very glad you like this. 

Chapter Six

I paused in front of Raye's temple, debating on whether or not Artemis could catch me if I ran. 

            "You can't get your side heard if you don't go," Artemis said quietly, as though he was reading my thoughts. 

            "They don't want to hear it," I muttered.

            "Just go and see. If they're hostile, then we can go." I took a deep breath. "I'm with you, Mina. So is Luna. If they say or do anything that you don't like, we can go. Both of us." I nodded slightly and started up the stairs. 

            "Hi, Mina," I heard a soft voice say from behind me. I stopped and turned to find Amy walking up the stairs as well. She gave me, what I assumed was supposed to be, a smile, but it looked more like a grimace. 

            "Hi," I replied just as softly. 

            "See?" Artemis whispered into my ear. I wasn't sure if she wanted to walk with me or not, so I waited until she was on my step. When she passed me, I stood there for a moment then kept going. 

            "See?" I mimicked Artemis. He sighed. 

            "This is going to be harder than I thought," he said. 

            "Raye has them all against me, Artemis, and I can't do anything about it."

            "That's your fault, Mina, you should have had yourself heard immediately after it happened. But you didn't. You avoided them and let Raye say whatever she wanted about you." 

            "Can you blame me for avoiding them? You weren't there, Artemis. She was hurling fire at me! She threatened to kill me!"

            "Are you afraid of her?" I hesitated. It sounded as though I was afraid of her, and I couldn't let myself be like that. I was not one to give into a weakness like fear. That was not in me and it never would be. _Damn, look how she has me acting_, I thought bitterly. "Mina?"

            "No, I'm not afraid of her," I answered briskly. "No. It's just—I don't know, Artemis. I can't explain it. I just don't want to deal with them right now, I guess." We reached the top of the steps. "But if your best friend died would you rather blame the person who stood by and watched, or would you blame your best friend for choosing to die?" Artemis fell silent. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. 

            "I really can't answer that, Mina," he said after a moment. "Please just go in. It happened. You can't keep dwelling on it."

            "I know that Artemis."

            "Then act like you do and go. I'll be right here with you, I'm not going to leave your side." I thought about this. It wasn't much support, but at least it was something. It was more than I would have otherwise. 

            "All right," I took a deep breath and continued on. "All right."

            Amy walked into the room and sat down. She looked a little upset so I sat down across the table from her and offered her a cookie. 

            "Thank you," she muttered to the floor. She took one though she did not eat it. 

            "What's wrong, Amy?" 

            "I don't know what to do," she said this in a tone that indicated that this was probably one of the worst things ever. But that was Amy for you. She didn't like not knowing something. 

            "Do about what?" She looked up me with tears in her eyes. I was surprised. She must have meant something deeper than a math problem then. I leaned in, putting my elbows on the table. I didn't like seeing Amy cry; it was a rare occasion, though when she did, it made me want to join her. 

            "Have you talked to Mina?" She asked me suddenly. I abruptly leaned back. Amy choked back a sob and looked down again. "I don't know what to do." Mina walked in right when she said that, with Artemis on her shoulder. She looked nervous, which made me smirk. _You're afraid, Aino. Good._

            "Hi," she mumbled. Her eyes darted from Amy to me. She didn't move from the door. 

            "You can sit," I barked at her. She jumped a bit then sat down between Amy and I. Artemis hopped down from her shoulder and sat next to Luna. They began talking quietly. Amy wiped her eyes and attempted to look as though Mina wasn't there. Two minutes later Lita and Darien came in and sat down. Lita squeezed in between Amy and Darien. Darien sat across from Mina, placing him at my and Amy's other sides. He was close enough for me to catch occasional whiffs of his cologne. The scent brought back memories and made me breath in deeply from time to time. I loved that smell. 

            "I think we should start by hearing Mina's side of the story," Artemis said, breaking the unbearable silence. I turned and glared at him. Who was he to say what we should do?

            "No one needs to hear that since we all saw it," I said. 

            "Raye," Luna whispered warningly.

            "We can take a vote. Whoever wants to hear what Mina has to say, raise your hand," I demanded, looking around. Amy was staring at her lap, Darien was looking longingly out the window, and Lita raised her hand slowly, along with Luna and Artemis, well, they raised their paws. 

            "Well, it seems like you're overruled," I shrugged. Mina suddenly got to her feet. "What are you doing?" 

            "I'm leaving. This was a bad idea," she laughed sardonically. "How stupid of me to think that I could actually depend on you guys. I actually thought that you two had minds of your own," she looked at Amy and Darien. Amy hugged her knees to her chest. Darien glanced at Mina out of the corner of his eye. "I didn't realize Raye had that much control over you." 

            "I don't control anyone. Maybe they just don't feel like hearing your self-righteous babble." I stood up as well. "Face the facts, Mina. It's all your fault, stop trying to tell us otherwise." 

            "I suppose you're right, Raye. That's a first." I clenched my fists in anger. 

            "You know, I do have something to ask you, Mina," I said. Luna gave me another warning, but I ignored her. I was too angry to care about what she wanted right then. "When you scampered behind that tree, did you think about whose lives you were going to ruin, or where you simply thinking about not messing up your hair?" Mina opened her mouth then closed it again. She glared at me fiercely.  

            "This was a stupid idea," she repeated. With that, she turned and stalked out of the room. Artemis hesitated then started to leave, too. Luna shook her head. 

            "Stay, she needs to cool off." I heard her say. 

            "But—"

            "That was mean, Raye," Lita said. She was clutching the table so hard her knuckles were white.

            "I don't care. If you want to comfort her, you're welcomed to go too, Lita," I replied bitterly. I knew this wasn't what we had talked about. I did feel bad, and I did care, to some extent, I just couldn't stand to have Mina try to get sympathy from us, especially Darien, when she didn't deserve it. 

            "This is ridiculous. I hope you all realize that," Luna said suddenly. "Serena would be so disappointed in you right now. She would never dream of excluding any of you, for _any_ reason. She would have sat here and heard what Mina had to say like a decent human being. Because that's the kind of person she was. She saw the good in people. She gave you all the benefit of the doubt, even when it was clear you were wrong. She loved each of you no matter how horribly you treated her. And this is how you act? None of you, not a one, is half the person Serena was. And I feel sorry for you." Luna got up and left, with Artemis right behind her. The rest of us sat in silence until, Darien slowly stood up. I looked at him and he looked down at me. His sapphire eyes were full of sorrow. I would have given anything to rid him of his pain. 

            "I'm sorry," he said and left, taking his scent with him, and leaving me feeling empty for some reason. 

            Lita attempted to say something a few times, then with an anguished sound she took my advice and went. Amy and I sat there without speaking until finally she said something.

            "I think we've fallen apart." I sighed, glancing out the window Darien had been staring out of. 

            "I know."

            "I think it's because of you." I avoided her eyes, for I knew she was crying. That was because of me, too. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I had, and I hated myself for doing it. 

            "I know."

******

A/N: Ah yes, another chapter completed. I really don't have much to say. Just continuing doing what you're doing and the next chapter will arrive on your doorstep shortly. 

P. Thunder


	7. Chapter Seven

So I was walking down the street and I found this review. And it made my day.

transcendent: Oh, gosh, I can just feel my ego getting bigger! Is it really that good? Well, aren't you just the best reader a writer ever had.

Chapter Seven

I was pissed. I wasn't sad. I wasn't blaming myself anymore. And I wasn't feeling any self-pity. I was livid. I replayed every word that came out of Raye's mouth from the moment I walked into the room and that only made me angrier. The fact that Artemis didn't leave with me fueled my anger. 

            "He told me he would leave, too!" I screamed, kicking a garbage can I passed as I walked. I suddenly discovered that I hated Raye. I no longer wanted her trust or forgiveness. I wanted her out of life. The sooner, the better. Hot tears poured down my cheeks. I hadn't realized that I was crying until I felt a tear fall onto my shirt. It startled me. And my loathing of Raye grew. _I'm crying because of her!_ Artemis was right. It wasn't fair. Why did they have to blame me? Why did I allow them to? Why did Serena have to die? I stopped walking and turned slowly in a circle. No one was around me. Why was I all alone?

            "It's not fair," I sobbed. "Oh, gods it isn't fair!" I was alone again. Just like how I was before I met the others. I was hated again, for reasons beyond me. What had I done to deserve this? Why was it always me? I was back to where I started. But I felt worse than I ever had. 

            "He promised me he would leave," I whispered. "Why didn't he?" I paused in the middle of the sidewalk, glanced up at the sky, then went back in the direction I had just come from. I needed Artemis. He was the only one I had. He couldn't abandon me now. 

            I walked Amy out of the temple, thinking about what she had said, and how right it was. I muttered a good-bye and slowly walked back. I decided that I needed to do a fire reading. My mind was too cluttered. Luna's words had hit us all hard, but even though she said them to all of us, I think she meant me in particular. And I agreed with her, I was acting ridiculous, but was it too late to fix what I had destroyed.

            I wished I had someone to talk to. Or someone who could just hold me as I cried. I really wanted to cry, I simply couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't say why. I had all these emotions bottled up, making my desire—need—to weep stronger. My life had spun out of control.

            I moved through the garden without really seeing anything. I'd seen it all so many times; I could have walked through it with my eyes closed. I suppose that was how I was. I took things for granted. Like Serena. I got used to the fact that she was there, and when she left, my sense of consistency left, too. My mind wanted to scream out in agony from the very fact that I would never see her again, let alone the fact that there was nothing I could do to bring her back. I felt helpless, a feeling I despised more than anything. Now I was alone. And I couldn't blame anyone this time, but myself. 

            Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure standing in the shade of the biggest Cherry Blossom tree we had. I noticed that it had yet too bloom. For some reason, that made me sadder. As I got closer, I found Darien leaning against the tree with his face turned up at the sky, and his eyes closed. I stopped a few feet away. He looked lost. My heart went out to him.

            "Darien?" I asked cautiously. "Are you all right? I thought you left." Darien jerked at the sound of my voice. He turned his deep blue gaze on me. He was tired, I could see, and in desperate need of a shave. I was suddenly reminded of a time when we were dating and he forgot to shave. He looked amazing, of course, he always did, but I teased him and called him a monkey. I shook my head, wondering why I thought of that. 

            "I'm fine," he replied snapping me out of my trance. I became conscious of the fact that I was staring at him. I reluctantly redirected my glance elsewhere. "I was just thinking. I have no where to go so I stayed here." I found myself looking into his eyes again. Those blue orbs seemed to draw me closer to him. I unintentionally took a step forward. I could now smell his cologne once more. 

            "Anything you want to talk about?" I inquired. I was standing next to him. _What am I doing?_

            "No. No, that's okay. I'm fine, really." He seemed younger to me, somehow, when he said that. "I don't know. I really miss her. I didn't realize how much she meant to me until…" he trailed off. I had the tremendous desire to comfort him right then. _Well, you wanted someone to hold you. He needs someone, too._ Before I knew what I was doing, I hugged him, something I never would have dreamed of doing when Serena was alive. Darien stiffened then relaxed and put his arms around me. My heart fluttered. I breathed in deeply. _Gods, he smells so good._

            "I miss her, too," I mumbled into his shoulder. I could hear his heartbeat. I could feel his muscles through his shirt. He was comfortably warm. I had an overwhelming sense of safety in his arms. I wanted to stay like that forever. It was just like old times. _Easy, Hino. This is your dead best friend's boyfriend. There are unwritten rules against this._ But I had Darien first. Well, not technically, but he liked me in this world first. That had to count for something, right? _No! I can't believe I'm trying to rationalize it! It's _not_ right. It won't _ever_ be right. _

            I had to let go of him before I got lost. I disliked misdirection and standing there, in his arms, feeling his warmth, smelling his cologne, and knowing that he was feeling my warmth, my unsteady heartbeat, and smelling my perfume, was intoxicating. I was getting lost. I remembered how I felt when we used to date and I wanted that time back. I wanted to return to the happiness we had. I was so carefree. I wanted to leave all this pain behind. I knew none of that could happen, but standing there with Darien felt so damn close to paradise that I wasn't sure why I ever let it go. Let him go. I held him tighter. 

            "Raye," he whispered into my ear. I loved the way he made my name sound. 

            "Hm?" I asked, blissfully. 

            "We can't do this. We shouldn't."

            "But it feels right." He sighed deeply. He had to be thinking the same thing. I knew he was. 

            "Yes, but we can't."

            "Why not?" 

            "Because—" he paused. "Because this feels too good." I gasped slightly, and slowly let him go. The words sounded so wonderful coming out of his mouth.

            "What?"

            "It's almost like before." I couldn't tell if he was upset or happy about this.

            "There is nothing wrong with that." 

            "It can't be."

            "Yes it can!" 

            "No, it can't."

            "Darien, I don't understand."

            "Things have changed too much, Raye. Serena is gone and—" I took a step away from him. He looked hurt that I did, but I couldn't help it. Him mentioning Serena was not what I wanted to hear. 

            "I know that," I whispered. I had been saying that a lot lately. Did I really know? "What does Serena have to do with us?" 

            "I'm sorry, Raye," he put his hand on my cheek. It was so soft. I reached up and put my hand over his. I looked up into his midnight blue eyes. They were gorgeous. I missed them. I missed _him_. He gazed into my eyes for a moment until he shook himself. "I'm…I'm sorry." He leaned in and kissed me on my other cheek. A tear managed to escape from my grasp. It slid down over our hands. He wiped the streak it made with his thumb. "Don't cry."

            Darien took his hand from my face and started to walk away. I couldn't let him go. Not again. Not yet. Not ever. I needed him right then. I needed his warmth in a world that felt so cold. I needed his gentle touch and wonderful smell. I needed everything about him. I loved him again. Then a thought struck me: I had never stopped loving him. 

            "Darien wait!" He turned back and looked at me. I ran into his arms. 

            "Raye—"

            "No! You can't leave me like this. Please don't leave me like this."

            "The longer I stay, the harder it will be for me to go."

            "Then don't go." Darien held onto me as I finally started to cry. I had gotten what I wanted: a shoulder to cry on. He tenderly stroked my hair, then, softly placing a finger under my chin, he tilted my head up and kissed me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when we pulled apart, it didn't feel like it was long enough. 

            "So," a bitter voice snapped from behind us. We spun around, like two kids caught stealing snacks. It was Mina, though, for a split second, I could have sworn she was Serena. Guilt washed over me. Why couldn't it have been anyone but Mina?

*****

A/N: Umm, juicy, don't you think? I'm sorry, but I always thought Darien went better with Raye than Serena. I suppose that shows here. I also never really liked Serena. But anyway, enough about me, how do you like it? I'd say this is my favorite chapter, though I don't want to influence anyone's review. If you think it's crap, tell me. Well, try to make it sweet if you do tell me that. 

Until next chapter…

P. Thunder 


	8. Chapter Eight

Oh nice! Two new readers! I think I'm in heaven.

daphnedescends: Your favorite story on ff.net? Well, I am so flattered. Thank you! (I'm glad someone else agrees that Darien and Raye make a good couple. Tradition is boring sometimes.)

Randa-Chan*: Yeah, I was getting tired of the usually Sailor Moon fics on the net, don't get me wrong, there are a lot of good ones, nevertheless. I wanted to bring a little variety to ff.net, since people tend to get a little monotonous around here. I'm a big advocate for originality. Glad you like it so far! 

Chapter Eight

I stood there, in shock and anger, not believing what I had witnessed. I remembered, however vaguely, that Darien and Raye had a history together. It was brief, but, apparently, old habits die hard. 

            "Mina!" Raye squeaked. Then she cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?" I couldn't believe she had the nerve to demand something of me after what I just saw her do. Darien inched away from Raye, although he was still holding onto her hand. I don't think he was aware that he was, though. 

            "She hasn't even been gone for a month yet and here you are acting like she never existed!" I cried out. Darien winced. Raye simply glared at me in fury. I didn't care. She started to say something, but Darien cut her off. 

            "Mina, it wasn't like that. It was—it wasn't like that," he attempted to explain softly. I shook my head, trying to block out his lame excuse. Raye's expression changed slightly. She looked…scared. Or at least nervous. 

            "Here I was feeling guilty about fear I didn't even have, just so you could feel better, so you had someone to _alive _blame, when really all you wanted was to betray Serena." The words came out before I could even stop myself. I didn't mean to go and spill my heart out like that; I was just so furious that I couldn't help it. Raye was a horrible person in my eyes, right then, and I wanted her to know it. 

            "What?" she snapped. Darien ran his fingers through his hair, looking closer and closer to crying. 

            "Mina, really, it wasn't like that!" He said urgently.

            "I cannot believe you two. You especially, Raye, after all you've done to me."

            "What are you talking about fear you didn't have? And blaming someone alive?" I turned my full attention on Raye. She looked taken aback for a moment, then her indignant arrogance returned. _I might as well tell them the truth. They deserve to be hurt now. Raye deserves to be hurt. _

            "I hid the truth from you, _for_ you. Now forget it," I faced Darien. His eyes widened. "Do you want to know what Serena's last words were before she _sent_ me away?" He took a step back. 

            "Please, Mina, stop. I'm sorry—"

            "You're sorry you got caught. But I'm not. I'll tell you what she said." Darien put his face in his hands. If he were trying to block out my words, I wasn't about to let him. 

            "Shut up, Mina!" Raye snapped. That was it. The last straw. Raye was not going to boss me around anymore. 

            "No! No, I'm through cowering in fear of you, Raye! Through!" I ran forward and pulled Darien's hands away from his face. There were tears in his eyes. That made me angrier. He had no reason to cry after what he had done only moments before. He wasn't sad then, when he was holding onto Raye like she couldn't stand on her own, kissing her like Serena meant nothing to him. To _them_. I held his wrists, so tightly I wondered it I was causing him pain, then leaned in close. I wanted to make sure he heard every word. "She said 'tell Darien I love him'," I said in a low malicious whisper. I pushed him. He stumbled back against the tree and slid down the trunk until he was on the ground. He let out a soft sob of anguish. 

            Raye made a move towards me. I'm not sure if she was going to hit me or not, but I wasn't going to take any chances. I was done with Raye; nothing she could do could harm me now. She already caused enough damage. 

            "If you so much as lay one finger on me, Raye Hino, I swear to all that can hear me on Earth and elsewhere, that you will regret it to the day you die." Raye recoiled. I hope she understood what she had done to me. She had made me act the way I did, but I was not ashamed of anything I said or did at that moment. I meant all of it. "I hope you enjoyed that kiss. And I hope the price of it is something that you are willing to pay." With that, I walked away. I was finished. 

            I didn't immediately go home, however. I sat at the bottom of the steps, half waiting for Artemis, and half thinking about what had happened. After a while, Artemis joined me. I wanted to yell at him, yell about how he left me, how I reacted to seeing Raye and Darien, and how much joy I felt in their pain. Then I realized that I actually had taken pleasure in what I did, and that made me disgusted. I told myself that they deserved it, but I couldn't admit that any longer. No one deserved to be hurt. So, I didn't say anything. I just sat with Artemis by my side. Somehow, I think he knew what happened. 

            "Mina," he said, breaking the silence.

            "Huh?" 

            "I'm sorry."

            "About what?" 

            "Everything." I had the overwhelming urge to sob hysterically, but I held my composure. I looked up at large gray clouds that were beginning to form. It was growing darker by the minute. _It's going to rain._

            "There's nothing to be sorry about Artemis. I brought it upon myself." 

            "Are we going to stay here?" 

            "I don't know."

            "What are you going to do? 

            "I don't know."

            "Wha—"

            "I don't know anything anymore, Artemis." My mind was so foggy. I wanted to do something and I wanted to forget the whole thing. I thought about Darien and Raye, and Serena. I thought about Amy and Lita, and how they had yet to find out the truth. I suddenly had a strong desire to tell them. I got to my feet.

            "Let's go." I told Artemis.

            "Do you know where?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice that I ignored. 

            "To Amy's house. You were right. I should tell them what really happened. I'm not letting Raye control how they think."

            "Is Amy going to listen to you?" 

            "She has no choice because I'm not leaving until she does."

            "What about Lita?"

            "I'll call her at Amy's. It's time we put this to rest."

****

A/N: * sigh* It took me a while to write this one, for some reason. This and the end seemed to be the hardest parts of the story. I hope they're good. I got two new reviews, so I must be doing something right, I think. Anyway, keep on doing what you do and I'll be back soon. 

P. Thunder


	9. Chapter Nine

Thanks for reading!

transcendent: Oh don't worry about it. I knew you would come back, sooner or later. Lol. I would bring the generals back, but I have limited knowledge about Sailor Moon (one of the reasons why the outer senshi aren't in this story, too) and I don't try to act like I know more about the show than I really do. Hell, I hardly know anything about fanfiction. For example, I haven't the slightest idea what OOC or OCC or whatever means. And what the heck is a Mary Jane or a Mary Beth or Mary Sue (stop me when I get it right). But—I digress. Thanks for the review. 

ForgottenPixie: I'm glad you like my story. I aim to please. I'm sure your writing is better than mine, so don't worry. 

Ali: Wow, where to begin? This is probably the greatest review an author has ever gotten in the history of ff.net (well, I don't know, I exaggerate, but it's pretty damn close). You're right, Mina's character was hard to portray in this story, because I didn't want her weak, yet I still wanted her involved in conflict. I personally like writing from her point of view more than Raye's although Raye's always sounds better. I'm trying to keep Lita and Amy as neutral as possible, though they have to say something on the matter, don't they? And score another one for Darien/Raye lovers! Thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. 

Chapter Nine

I watched Darien sit against the tree for a half an hour. I don't know if he realized that I was watching him, or if I was even there, but I watched him and waited to see what he was going to do, because I didn't know what _I_ was supposed to do. Had his feelings changed with the five words said spitefully by Mina? I knew she only said for the purpose of simply hurting him, I wasn't sure if he knew that, however. Serena was gone. As hard as it was to admit, she was not around anymore. I felt like the worst person in the world thinking that just because I did not want Darien to leave me. But I was desperate. Now that I had Darien back, even if it was only for one glorious moment, I wouldn't dream of letting him go again. I was lost with him yet I was empty without him. 

            After a while, Darien got to his feet and started walking away. I panicked. _He's leaving me! Oh gods, he's leaving me!_

            "Darien." I called to him. It wasn't a frantic wail, like I thought I would have done, I merely wanted him to stop. He did, without turning around.

            "What?" he asked softly. A raindrop fell onto my nose. I looked up at the source of the disturbance. I forgot that I had sensed rain. A crack of thunder resounded and the clouds seemed to rip open to release their contents onto the earth. Within seconds we were both drenched. I shivered, longing to be in his warm arms once more. I didn't dare move. I didn't know how he would react if I did. 

            "Now what happens?" He turned around. Rain plastered his hair to his face and ran in rivulets down his forehead and cheeks. He still looked amazing. I couldn't remember a time when he didn't.

            "I don't always know all the answers, Raye. Sometimes you have to figure things out for yourself." He ducked his head against the torrent and kept going. I stared at his retreating back until he disappeared down the stairs. Several emotions flared inside me then, but I just stood there, staring at nothing, soaking wet and cold. Suddenly I let out a scream of frustration so loud the birds alighted from their trees, even in the rain. I lost him again. This time, though, there was no hope of getting him back. 

            I reached Amy's house right when it began to rain. It was a monsoon-like downpour that made everything you saw blurry. I was grateful for the shelter of Amy's porch. 

I knocked on her door with determination. I now had a purpose, and that was to get myself heard, no matter what. I shouldn't have waited so long. Artemis was right. 

            "Mina! What are you doing here?" Amy sounded shocked and annoyed at the same time. Still, she opened the door wide enough for her to at least see me. 

            "I have something to tell you," I said solidly. She raised an eyebrow.

            "Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow or something?" She glanced over my shoulder at the downpour and frowned slightly. 

            "No. I've already waited more than a week, that was already too much." Amy looked startled by my forcefulness. I suppose I never demanded anything of her before. And I especially never spoke to her like that. 

            "Well, I really don't have time—"

            "Listen, Amy, I have been pushed around by all of you without so much as a hint of protest. And why? Why Amy?" Amy's eyes darted to Artemis. He glanced back at her, expressionless. 

            "Mina—"

            "Is it because you're afraid of Raye? Is it because she told you to?"

            "I'm not afraid of anyone," Amy replied indignantly. 

            "Are you afraid of the truth?" 

            "No, of course not."

            "Then you have time to listen to me. I thought I was helping, but I was only making things worse." Amy sighed and shoved the door open all the way. 

            "You should at least have a chance to say something in your defense," she muttered as we walked past her. 

            "Thank you, Amy. I think Lita should hear this, too." Amy nodded, picked up her communicator, and called Lita. They spoke briefly, Amy simply told her to come to her house because I had something to tell them. Lita said she would come right over. When she was done, she sat down across from me, looking at the floor. I absently stroked Artemis's fur. My mind flashed back to times when we weren't at a loss for words. 

            "None of us truly blame you, you know," she said after a moment of awkward silence. 

            "You sure have a funny way of treating people you think are innocent," I said, tersely. I knew it was my mistake for letting this whole mess go on as long as it did, but I couldn't help but be a little bitter. I hadn't expected this sort of harshness from Amy and Lita. Darien and Raye, maybe, but never Amy and Lita. 

"We didn't know what to believe. We didn't see what happened; only Raye did. At least that is what she said. So, we believed her. She sounded so sure of what she saw, and you weren't telling us anything to contradict her. We wanted someone to blame, Mina, because none of us wanted to admit that it could have possibly been our own faults," she raised her eyes to meet mine. "I'm sorry that person had to be you. I can't justify how you were treated, though; Luna made us all realize how wrong we were with that. But I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for sorry, Amy," I answered sadly. "From the both of us."

******

A/N: Yeah, there's one more chapter after this, unless I decide to stretch it out. Then there are two. So, thanks again to my supporters. Do your thing and I'll be back. 

P. Thunder


	10. Chapter Ten

Yummy, reviews!

Lady of Pluto: Well, thank you, ever so much. I'm happy you like the story. 

Kes Yamahi: Thank you! Yeah, I was getting sick of stories that had happy endings. I really appreciate the compliment.

transcendent: Yay, transcendent is back! There are a lot of Sailor Moon websites, but I'll just stick with my basic plot. I find that too many characters complicate a story sometimes. 

Chapter Ten

I told Amy and Lita the whole story of what happened that fiery night. I remembered every detail from my dreams, so it wasn't hard. The horrific scene was burned into my memory permanently. When I was finished, I was meet with dead quiet. 

            "Do you believe me?" I asked cautiously. 

            "Yes," they both said. 

            "That's exactly what Luna said she thought happened. Wow, Mina, why didn't you say something earlier?" Lita asked. 

            "I guess I figured you wanted a scapegoat. I even blamed myself for a while. I still kind of do. I decided that you should probably know the truth so you could make up your minds about what you wanted to do."

            Lita twirled her hair between her fingers. "I'm so sorry, Mina."

            "Like I told Amy, it's too late for sorry. Nothing can be changed." I got up from my position on the floor. They looked up at me and I could tell that they truly wanted my forgiveness. _Now they know how it feels._ I would accept their apologies, but I was jaded now. It took a tragedy for me to see how my supposed friends really felt about me, yet I was glad that it happened. I wasn't glad that Serena had to die for me to see it, just glad that I saw it. 

            "I quit," I said quietly. Artemis looked up at me from the floor. He was just as surprised with my decision as they were. Hell, I was surprised myself. I hadn't gone to Amy's with the thought of quitting, since that wasn't something I did often, if at all. But things had changed between us. Part of it was my doing, and I knew that. I really should have at least told them what my view of the situation was and let them judge for themselves. Yet, if they were really as loyal of friends as they claimed to be, they wouldn't have deserted me in the first place, whether or not I was the cause of Serena's death.

            "What?" Lita cried jumping up. "You can't!" 

            "I can, and I am. You abandoned me, now I'm abandoning you." The words sounded horrible coming out of my mouth, but it felt slightly good saying them. 

            "Two wrongs don't make a right," Amy pointed out gently. 

            "True, but I can't stay in the group. Nothing will ever be the same. I've lost the goodness I felt for you. If you can turn on me that fast, who knows when it will happen again?"

            "It won't!" Lita protested. 

            "You can't be sure of that. I rather be lonely than have to have this hanging over our heads." I gave them a small smile. "Sailor V rides again." I opened the door and left them. I wasn't happy about my choice. I was satisfied. 

            "I didn't realize how much the group relied on Serena so heavily to keep them together," Artemis noted as we walked. "The minute she died, everything fell apart." 

            "Serena meant more to us than we'll ever know." I glanced down at him. "I wonder if the mask still fits."

            "We'll find out soon enough."

            Three days later, Lita informed me that Mina quit. I wasn't exactly shocked, for I figured something like that was bound to happen. We were on the brink of ruin; everyone felt it. It was only a matter of time before it became too much for someone. Mina was that someone, however, understandably so. She had guilt issues she needed to work out, and frankly, we were not the ones that could help her. We were all dealing with it. I especially could not assist her in letting go of her guilt. Not when I felt so…empty. 

 I had lost my loathing of Mina when Amy pointed out that the group crumbled because of me. I still thought about that day; they day our lives seemed to go just beyond our grasps where we could safely control the directions in which they were going. Of course, Setsuna would argue that or lives were never really completely under our control. I didn't like Mina as I had before any of this occurred; yet, I didn't hate her. I suppose you could call my feelings towards her tolerance. I acknowledged her existence, though I didn't feel as if her being there was of any importance. I wasn't sad when Lita told me the news, nonetheless. I was happy for her. She put up with a lot of crap over the weeks after Serena left and she hadn't deserved any of it. She was alone again, she reverted back to her pre-senshi days, and I hoped that she was all right with that. I wanted to apologize to her, it just wasn't in my nature to admit fault like that. Besides, I didn't think she would accept it and the defiant part of me insisted I did nothing wrong, which the other part of me agreed to. 

            When I thought about it, all of us were alone. We had each other, but Serena took away one of the only things we had in common. Now we were like strangers. Strangers united only in battle. It was depressing that one person kept us together and we couldn't stay together when she was gone. I suppose hating Mina was my way of keeping us as a group. That was stupid, I realized, and unfair. Although it had worked briefly. Luna was right, Serena would have been so disappointed in us. We betrayed her and her memory. Our only hope now was not to let history repeat itself. All we could do was move on with our lives, and strive for the greatness that Serena always saw in us. Maybe someday we would attain it or, if we were lucky, we would at least get half way there. 

****

So, that's it. What can I say, except a giant thanks to all my reviewers? Without reviewers, I would not be here posting stories. Much love to you all. If I think of anything good enough, I'll be back. Until then…

Peace, love, and anime. 

Plutonian Thunderstorm


End file.
